Here Without You
by RJ xo
Summary: It's been two years since John left Paradise with Six and Sam. Sarah has held on to hope, but that has faded when she hasn't heard or seen him in so long. Will he be able to save their love in time? JohnxSarah.
1. Let me in

**Here Without You**

**Two years has passed since John left Paradise with Six and Sam. Sarah held onto hope the entire time, but that hope is beginning to fade. Will he be able to save their love in time? JohnxSarah.**

**A/N: I didn't feel like editing this and wanted to give you all something to read. This is the official first chapter. Next one should be up when I get back from vacation in a week.**

xxx

_A hundred days have made me older__  
><em>_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face__  
><em>_A thousand lies have made me colder__  
><em>_And I don't think I can look at this the same__  
><em>_But all the miles that separate__  
><em>_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby__  
><em>_But you're still on my lonely mind__  
><em>_I think about you baby__  
><em>_And I dream about you all the time__  
><em>_I'm here without you baby__  
><em>_But you're still with me in my dreams__  
><em>_And tonight it's only you and me_

As depressing as it may seem, after graduating high school, Sarah didn't move away nor did she attend college. Instead, she took a position at a local café, working as a waitress. If John were to show up, for whatever reason, she wanted to be easy to track down. When her shift ended, she came straight home, always asking whether or not anyone had shown up at the door. Each time, the answer was always the same. No. Tonight was no different as she gave her mom an expression of defeat before trudging upstairs to her bedroom. Similar to her life, the room stayed the same. The table containing all of her cameras still lined the wall, pictures hung left and right. Change became her enemy because it meant the old would slowly disappear, John would disappear.

Once upon a time, she grabbed left and right at the selection of cameras, using different angles and lighting to take the perfect shot. Photography used to be her life. Now it was a reminder of what could have been. Not just with her career path, but John as well. Every time she picked up the camera with the special light leaks or stared at the bottle containing the roll of film she gave him, tears sprung to her eyes. For a year now, she hadn't touched one in order to prevent the sobs from taking over her night. This was the only difference in her life, not to mention the lack of happiness in her eyes and fulfillment in her smile.

To say she missed him was an understatement, it was much more than that. There was a constant hole in her heart, a void that only he could fill. Before he left, he promised to love her forever, that on his planet, there was no other option but to fall for only one girl. Apparently she was that girl, but what if he was mistaken. As she laid on her bed, wondering where he was or what he was doing, she had to wonder if he came to the realization that she was not the one, the person he would love for an eternity. Six was gorgeous, strong, and one of his own kind, someone who would understand him more than anyone. Where as Sarah, she was merely a human, having no clue what it meant to live a day in his shoes. Would that ever compare? After two years of waiting for him to return, to prove that this wasn't all a lie, Sarah wondered if she wasted her time.

Upset and furious, she stormed over to the table pushed against her wall and flung all of the cameras to the floor. Each one shattered into pieces, the shards flying in every direction. Some dug through her delicate skin, leaving deep wounds in the crevices of her body. Blood trickled down her trembling frame and she began to go numb from the pain, but it didn't matter. This was what she wanted, to never feel anything again. It was the end, but the start of another lonely, pathetic life.

Time to move on.

xxx

John sat in the passenger's seat of the truck, leaning his head against the cold glass window. He couldn't help but wonder what Sarah was doing right at that moment. Had she given up on him and found someone else? Or was she wanting him as much as he wanted her? Every night, he went to bed thinking about her long golden locks and those beautiful, hazel orbs. Her laugh rang through his ears, that dangerously beautiful smile embedded in his mind. Four contemplated returning to Paradise to see her one more time, reassure her that he would return however Six forbade him from going back until they found the rest of the nine. As Henri mentioned, they were stronger together. While that held true, the pain in his chest, the void that only she could fill was sometimes too unbearable.

So far, they were able to locate number five and seven, but there were two more to go. Five was tough, never backing down from any challenge. He killed three groups of Mogodorians without a protector which to John, was quite impressive. Seven happened to be much more timid, but Six was teaching her to be brave and determined. Together, with the help of Sam in the background, they were practically unstoppable, something the Mogodorians were figuring out rather quickly. Despite their success, Sam could tell John was hurting and understood that if he could see Sarah for one night, his entire view on this journey would change. Even if the two didn't exchange one word, it would give him reassurance that she was safe and he wasn't planning on leaving her any time soon.

The five of them were driving through a small town in Ohio when Sam caught sight of the look on John's face, so desperate to catch a glimpse of Sarah, the love of his life. "Six," Sam suddenly called out, earning himself everyone's attention in the car. The likelihood of persuading Six was unlikely, but needed to try, not only for John, but Sarah as well. After two long years, they needed this to make sure their relationship remained strong.

"What?" she snapped and whirled to face Sam, her blonde curls whipping around with her. The expression on her face was intimidating, but with three other numbers in the car, he was sure that they could hold her back from doing any serious damage. It wasn't so much suggesting something to her that scared him, but suggesting something she adamantly refused on countless occasions. They all knew this was no time to prioritize love over their battle, but Sam knew this was different.

"Let John see Sarah, just for tonight," he muttered quickly, everyone giving him a look of astonishment that he would even think of bringing the topic up. John was the only one in the car to give him a look of gratitude, even if he knew it was unlikely for Six to agree to the idea. Before anyone had a chance to answer, Sam knew he needed to argue his case more. "Look, there is no one on our tail, and we have a few hours to spare. Paradise is only an hour away. I know if John was able to see her, even for one night, he would be so much more focused."

After listening to what Sam had to say, Six contemplated the offer seriously giving John even the slightest of hope. All he needed was one night, a few hours to make things right between them. More importantly, he needed to make sure she was safe and happy, see if she still loved him or had already moved on. With a small nod of her head, she waved towards the door, "Go, but just for one night."

Nothing else was said as Five turned the truck around and made the hour long drive to Paradise, Ohio. John was too excited, too nervous to speak. Six was still contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. She worried that John would become too attached and never want to leave. Sam was astonished that Six even listened to him in the first place. As for Five and Seven, they didn't have a place to say anything, not that they knew what could be said.

Finally, after an hour of driving through back roads to steer clear of the highway, they arrived in front of Sarah's old house. None of them knew if she was still here or if she moved away, but it was their best shot.

xxx

Tears fell, one after the other as she began to sweep up the shards of plastic and glass crowding the floor of her room. Her eyes became clouded, vision blurred as she attempted to blink away the tears but more continued to form. Not paying attention to where she was moving as she moved to grab a tissue, she tripped and fell onto the ground with a thud. Just as she was about to stand up and clean her body free of the blood, sweat, and tears, there was a knock on her window. Three taps, one, two, three. Thousands of possibilities ran through her mind as she slowly stood up and brushed herself off. Was it John? A stranger? What if one of those creepy aliens came to abduct her? Shaking all thoughts away, she walked up to the window and slowly pulled back the curtains. There he was, the same blonde hair and brilliant smile, the face she pictured every night before falling into a deep sleep. "John," she rasped through her tears, continuing to stare at him as if she saw a ghost. He was in the same state of shock, unable to believe how similar she appeared to be since the day he left. Her blonde hair, hazel eyes, it was all mesmerizing until he noticed her blood covered body and panicked. It pained him to know she was hurt, and he just arrived to comfort her. Wasn't he supposed to be the guy who was there before these types of things happened – oh no. His mind suddenly flashed to the Mogodorians and wondered if they had done this.

It couldn't be, because his eyes caught sight of the shattered cameras strewn across her floors. "Let me in," he instantly demanded, his voice firm yet gentle at the same time. With a small nod and a sniff, she opened the window carefully and watched as he crawled through, their gaze never breaking. John didn't hesitate to take her trembling frame into his arms, holding her against his chest. Sarah sobbed, ignoring the pain that coursed through her body from the contact, while he comforted her. His hands ran through her golden locks, his lips pressing against the side of her head softly. "What did you do?" he whispered, allowing his eyes to trail across the shards of what used to be her favorite hobby. The blood on his shirt didn't matter, knowing that Sam, Five, Six, and Seven out front in the truck didn't matter. He was going to stay by her side until she was fixed. Until the day he saw her smile again.


	2. I love you too, Sarah Hart

**Here Without You**

**Two years has passed since John left Paradise with Six and Sam. Sarah held onto hope the entire time, but that hope is beginning to fade. Will he be able to save their love in time? JohnxSarah.**

**A/N: This is long overdue, but my life got really hectic last year. Now that it is starting to calm down, I hope to start writing a lot more. I may end the story here, write a sequel, or even another chapter. I was also thinking about a prequel.**

xxx

Sarah didn't want to question anything right now, not when he was holding her so carefully in his arms. She had been waiting for this moment ever since the day he left, and now that it was here, she couldn't imagine saying goodbye to him again. Although with his life and mission, she knew that the likelihood of him leaving was very high. Too high, in fact. Due to this, she knew that she had to ask. There was no other option, unless she wanted to be totally unprepared for the second he walked out that door, or window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, starting to lose some strength due to the amount of blood she had lost. Her gaze met his, which was filled with concern and fear for the girl standing in his arms.

"I have to get you to the hospital," he said, not answering her question just yet. "Sam, Six, and two others are parked outside in the truck. We'll take you, but you need to trust me, okay?"

Her eyes began to close, face pale as a ghost as she wobbled around against his chest. "Mhm," Sarah mumbled hoarsely, gripping onto him as tight as her trembling hands could manage. Without hesitation, John lifted her petite frame into his arms and jumped out of the window, landing on the ground without as much as thump. He ran over to the car, greeting the shocked expressions of Sam, Five, Six, and Seven. "I don't have time to explain, just drive to the hospital."

Once he was in the truck, an unconscious Sarah in his lap, the group of them made their way as quickly to the hospital as possible, John explaining everything during the short trip.

Before the truck even came to a stop, he jumped out of the truck and ran into the ER, screaming, "I need help!" Nurses flew in his direction and put Sarah on a gurney, wheeling her off to get emergency help while John persuaded the girl at the front desk to call her parents.

Now all he had to do was wait…

xxx

After three hours, John, Sam, Five, Six, Seven, and Sarah's parents were all in the waiting room, anxiously wondering what was going on beyond those doors. Until finally, a doctor came out. John was the first to jump out of his seat, and Mr. and Mrs. Hart gave him the okay to come up and speak to the doctor with them.

"She is going to be just fine. She lost a lot of blood, and a shard of glass wedged itself pretty deep into her leg, but we were able to remove it and repair the tissue damage that was made. I am curious, however, to know why she was around such a large amount of thick glass. No car accidents were reported."

After clearing his throat, John cut in, "Well, I think she uh- I think she knocked over her table of cameras and they all broke. Then she tripped in the glass."

Everyone was shocked when they heard John's recount of what probably happened and looked down at the floor. He felt extremely guilty for leaving her in such a state, but now that he was here, well, there was no way in hell that he would do this to her again.

The doctor simply nodded his head in response. "Well, you may go and see her now. Might I suggest a therapist to deal with her emotional battles." With that, he walked off in the other direction to help another patient.

"I don't even know what to say," Mrs. Hart said, shaking her head in disappointment. "We have seen her so upset these past two years, but never this bad…" Unable to say anything else, the two parents walked in to see their daughter while John was left standing in the hallway, thinking about what she said. For the past two years…

"I want to see John," was the first words out of Sarah's mouth when her parents came in. For the past two years, they were the biggest interaction she had. They were the only people she'd actually talk to, along with her brother of course. Now that John was here, things would change.

"Of course," her Dad nodded and walked out of the room with his wife, gesturing to John that he should go in there.

He didn't need anymore convincing than that before rushing into the hospital room and taking Sarah's hand in his own. "I can explain everything," he said, not giving her the chance to speak. So she nodded her head and waited to hear what he would tell her. "I wanted to come back, but Six…Six was adamant about staying on track to find the rest. We have found Five and Seven, but that's it, and the only way to defeat the Mogs is if we find them. I should've called, but the others were right. I would've put you in immediate danger, and I couldn't let that happen. I'm not leaving you ever again though, I promise. I can't leave you."

Sarah took it all in, every single word he said and once he was finished, she nodded in understanding. No matter how much it hurt, he had to do what was right, and now she knew that he never stopped loving her. That she was still the one for him.

"I want to come with you." That's all she said, point blank. No falter in her voice, no hesitation. "Sam gets to come, and I want to too. I can train, I can fight- I can be with you."

John was at lost for words. Having her come with, it would put her in even more danger. But they could train her. With the help of Sam, Six, Five, and Seven, she could become a very powerful weapon for them. Then, they would never have to be a part ever again. After contemplating the offer, he asked, "What about college?"

"I'm not going to school right now. I never went to college. I'm working down the street, earning minimum wage as a waitress while still living at home. Please, John. Please let me come with." She was at the point of begging, and if it weren't for all of these cords, she'd be on her hands and knees right now.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, letting his lips linger against the delicate skin before finally nodding. "You can come, but once you are better, you have to train hard. We'll teach you how to use the guns, the knife, everything to protect yourself. Understand? I can't lose you, Sarah, I can't."

"I understand," she whispered, a smile forming on her face. "I love you, John Smith."

"I love you too, Sarah Hart."

Five, Six, Seven, and Sam all walked into the room, Six making a fake gagging noise as the two lovebirds stared at each other with loving expressions. "Sorry to interrupt, but I promised you one night. It's almost morning and we need to leave town before people are up and can spot us. Especially you, John."

"Sarah's coming with. I'll stay in here, hiding from everyone until she's better and then we'll leave," John shrugged, taking Sarah's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"What? You cannot be serious," Six exclaimed, her eyes wide with both shock and fury. This blonde human would only slow them down, and they did not need that right now.

"I'm completely serious. She'll train with us once she's back to full health. While she's still healing, I'm sure Sam will be more than happy to take care of her while we're out on some mission." John raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Sam who quickly nodded his head, despite the fear of Six coming to rip it off.

"Of course I will. I'd be happy to help."

Six huffed and rolled her eyes, walking out of the room with Five and Seven quickly in tow.

"I'm glad you're alright," Sam said and ran out to follow the other three in a hurry.

Laughing, John shook his head and ran a hand through Sarah's beautiful golden blonde locks. "I'm sorry about that. They'll warm up to the idea, I promise."

"I really hope so," she said softly. "I don't want to be away from you ever again."

"And you won't have to." Leaning in, he captured her lips in a gentle and loving kiss. This would be an adventure, but he never wanted to say goodbye to that beautiful face ever again. Now he wouldn't have to.


	3. Author's note

**Here Without You**

**Two years has passed since John left Paradise with Six and Sam. Sarah held onto hope the entire time, but that hope is beginning to fade. Will he be able to save their love in time? JohnxSarah.**

**A/N: I am so sorry to all those who enjoyed this story, but I am ending it with the last chapter. Right now, I am working on a Fabrevans fan fic, but once I have that going, I may write a sequel to this story. Stay tuned!**


End file.
